There is a variety of headgear devices which are commonly and widely utilized for protecting a person's face from the sun, wind or particulate matter during high action sporting activities such as surfing, water skiing, snow skiing, snowmobiling and the like. These devices typically combine a fixed visor type structure worn on the head of the user with a connectable eye shield that can be rotated either up or down or positioned at variable distances from the wearer's eyes. Examples of these kinds of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,316, issuing to Moody, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,231, issuing to Schrack, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,475, issuing to Lynd et. al.
While these devices may be suitable under some sporting conditions, they are ineffective in many high-action sporting activities, especially those involving extreme conditions such as surfing, skiing, etc. Another problem with these prior art headgear devices is that they are unable to provide the necessary flexibility and adaptability often required by the sports enthusiast who engages in a wide variety of different sporting activities.
For instance, in many extreme sporting conditions, such as surfing, a condition is presented in which the sun or the glare therefrom as reflected on the ocean presents a visual impediment. It is particularly bothersome for surfers since their body position on the surfboard frequently changes. Consequently, there is a need for device which allows independent lateral adjustment of the visor to a further extended or contracted position. The condition is also presented in which the glare on the ocean is immediately presented yet the user is unable to respond by physically re-adjusting the positioning of the visor or eye shield upon the head. The reason for this is that the user may not have any hands available to perform this function or the event takes place too rapidly. This loss in vision both inhibits performance of the sport, increases the risk of a mishap, and increases the damage which the sun's glare causes upon the eyes over prolonged periods.
Aside from their ineffectiveness, prior art headgear devices lack the necessary flexibility and adaptability to different sporting conditions. For example, some sporting conditions require more headgear protection while other conditions require less. However, the attachment or removal of various headgear components is often not an option as it is either difficult and time consuming or interferes with the operation and performance of the device.
For example, it is also the case where a protective waterproof hood is necessary and desirable to prevent ear infection or reduce the loss of body heat. However, as with most prior art devices, the attachment or addition of the hood would typically interfere with the functionality of the headgear device not allowing for the proper adjustment of the eye shield, etc.
Another feature which appears to be missing in prior art devices is the connectability of the device to the user in cases where the entire headgear device is dislocated and/or dislodged. Although some devices teach buoyancy, such as that taught by Schrack, obtaining the located device is quite another story.
Accordingly, there is a need for increasing the flexibility and adaptability of headgear for use in a wide variety of different sporting activities. Additionally, there is a need for providing a more effective headgear device for use in high-action sporting activities, especially those involving extreme conditions.